kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby: Right Back At Ya Comic
This is an idea for you users/contributers to make. A webcomic series set a few weeks after the T.V series and leads to Kirby & Sonic Universe (set between issues). Issues 1-4 Attack of the Dark Matter After N.M.E's defeat, a huge dark mass realize that it will be a chance to take over the universe (starting with Dreamland). A few weeks later The Dark Matter arrived, took Kirby & Tokkori captive, and took control of half of the residents (including Tiff, Tuff, and their family). The duo managed to escape, and they must work together inorder to save their friends and home. 5-6 The Wrath of Marx The Dark Matters destruction had a real powerfull sorcerer named Marx freed from his prison (due to a piece of The Dark Matter's lair landing on Marx's prison). And the evil sorcerer is now going to destroy Castle Dedede first. What can a pink puff ball and a ninja in training to do? 7 How To Control Your Temper Tiff goes to anger management after taking a personality test from the town doctor. Dedede and Tokkori also go to anger management (Escargoon filled the personality test since Dedede can't write). While this is happening, Tuff and Kirby are training the good ninja (who appeared in the last two issues) again. And the evil ninja comes back to challenge Kirby, Meta Knight, and the good ninja. Can our heroes defeat him without Tiff? [[8 Survivors Against Kirby]] After the events of the last issue, the evil ninja dicided to recruit all of the monsters that survived their battle with Kirby (the Noddies from "The Pillow Case", Walky, the Scarffies, and the ghost from "Escargoon Squad"), and formed SAK''-'''S'urvivors 'A'gainst 'K'irby. Can Kirby face them all at once while Tiff and Tuff are sabatoging Dedede's Sawmill? 9-11 Patch Land Adventures Marx (posing as a merchant) tricked Kirby & Tokkori into buying a magical sock. A few hours later, another sorcerrer made of yarn (Yin Yarn) came out and sent the Duo to Patch Land where they meet Prince Fluff. Yin Yarn (as a favor from Marx) then attacked the castle with his drill headed yarn monster. Now the Duo with must find a way to get back home, and stop Yin Yarn and Marx. (This is the shortest story arc as it is a three part issue) 12 The Evil Team Marx and SAK meet for the first time, and they find Marx as terrifying as N.M.E. Marx then has SAK capture Kirby and friends so he can personally destroy Kirby and give his friends a front row seat. Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight then have to save them before it's too late. 13 Dedede's New Restaurant After Dedede got tired of the same food in his menu again, he decides to have his own restaurant. Kawasaki then disapproves having yet another new restaurant. Dedede & Escargoon make Waddle Doo the chef of the new restaurant. It's Kawasaki vs. Waddle Doo in a challenge spoofing a real life show "Iron Chef". But will Kawasaki's bad cooking beat Waddle Doo? 14 Tiff vs. The Oil Spilling Tiff is on yet another protest on environmental disasters when Dedede started a fishing competition, which is causing oil spills. Yin Yarn (after escaping his first defeat) then tricks Tiff by giving her a information book on "How to Stop Environmental Disasters" (without her knowing) in order to distract her, so he can unleash his yarn monster (The squid boss from "Epic Yarn") onto the cappies. Will Tiff realize Yin Yarn's ploy and call the Warp Star in time for Kirby's battle? 15-16 The Return of Erazem Marx brought Erazem (from "Escargone") back from the "empty black place", made him bigger, and replaced his possesing power with the power to give people amnesia. Then Erazem used his new power on the castle, and everyone lost their memory except Kirby (still somehow immune) and Dedede (due to his lack of intelligence). The two must find a way to restore everyone's memories before Marx and Erazem destroy Dream Land while everyone is helpless. 17-18 Cappy Town Halloween Its Halloween in Dream Land, and everyone is having fun. But Yin Yarn is giving the whole town a treat, as he summons another yarn monster (the boss from the sweet land world). But Fluff arrived to Kirby and friends just in time to warn them of Yin Yarn's next trick. Meanwhile, SAK (now with Erazem) are planning to lure Kirby into a trap by using lots of candy, but later backfires. 19 Steel Matter SAK had been working on rebuilding the 02 into a cyborg (being severly injured in a flying fortress explosion after his defeat from Kirby). They hoped that 02 would be there ultimate member, but 02 violently refuses and left to find Kirby for his defeat. When he comes across Marx, he tells 02 where Kirby might be. Kirby & friends already found out about 02 (Tiff suggested they go spy on SAK, wondering that they might be up to something) and better prepare for battle. (inspired by the Darkwing Duck episode "Steermintor") 20 The King who Stole Christmas After Dedede's plan to give Kirby a trick present backfires, he is left with another solution... Steal Christmas. Meanwhile Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Tokkori join the christmas carolers and make Kirby the conductor. 21 Two Warriors And a Ninja The good ninja meets Knuckle Joe & Sirica for the first time. After thier first meeting, they agreed to help Kirby, Curio, Tokkori, and the kids go check out an old ruins (the same one Marx got imprisoned in). But when they find Marx there, the ninja and two warriors must help the gang find out why he's here and escape with their lives. 22-25 Journey To New Star City After where the previous issue left off, the gang learn of Marx's next objective being in New Star City. The gang (followed by Kawasaki, Meta, Sword, and Blade Knight, and a relctand Dedede, Escargoon, and Waddle Doo) arrived in New Star City and meet a new friend. Altogether, they need to solve the mystery of Marx's next plan. Meanwhile SAK (except the Noddies and Scarfies) followed the Kirby & friends to New Star City and take on the same type of role as Team Rocket in the Pokemon Movies. (This story arc along with the previous issue get adapted into a movie. This story arc also sets the events of Kirby & Sonic Universe.) 26-29 Mirror, Mirror On The Kirby After the Universe is unmerged, the kids decide to help Curio research more of Kabu Canyon. While researching, the gang found a strange mirror in a cave. But when Tuff accidently dropped the mirror and breaks it, a monster known as "Dark Mind" has appeared. And hearing the connection between the mirror and "Dark Mind" from a mysterious knight named Galacta Knight, the gang must put the mirror back together and seal Dark Mind. (Kirby & The Amazing Mirror adaption) 30 Beyond The Alley Of the Siblings After another one of Marx's plans got foiled, grey clones of Tiff and Tuff show up and start trashing the castle. Kirby and friends better find out what caused them to appear and how to get rid of them. 31 The Strings Of Yin Yarn Yin Yarn has came up with another scheme. He's going to use his yarn monster puppet holder (the one that controlled King Dedede in "Kirby's Epic Yarn") to take control of all the residents of Cappy Town and Castle Dedede. When Kirby, Tokkori, Fololo and Falala, the knights, and Prince Fluff escape the yarn monster, the gang must find a way to destroy it and save their friends. 32 Three Warrior Tales The good ninja, Knuckle Joe, and Sirica each tell Kirby about how the time before they first came to Dream Land. (each story sets the events of "Here Comes The Son", "Ninja Binge", and "Crusade For The Blade") 33 Golfing For Kings Dedede & Escargoon are still not giving up on turning Whispy's Woods into a miniature golf course. Galacta Knight shows up again and informs Kirby & friends (along with Rick) of another one of Dedede's golf course plans, and gave them a riddle "To stop them from cutting down the forest, stay calm and you will always be right". Will our heroes solve the riddle and prevent Whispy's Woods from being cut down? 34 The Haunting of Museum Dedede Dedede build another museum to show his artistic work. But his plan is going to back fire as an old portrai he found had a witch named Drawcia come out and took over the museum. Will Kirby protect Dedede's body and defeat Drawcia, or will the art will be under Drawcia's spell forever? 35 Back to Marx's Past The origins of Marx are revealed by Galacta Knight, while dealing with another alliance between Marx and SAK. 36-37 Kid Arrow Tuff plays superhero with his friends, and names his superhero "Kid Arrow" a spoof of Robin Hood (except for the money stealing). But when SAK mistook him for a real superhero, they plan on capturing Tuff and use his bow and arrows to take out Kirby. 38-41 Reality Bites The Bird Marx and Yin Yarn join forces again, and they casted a spell that requires two sorcerers... change reality. The next day Tokkori notices some strange things going on such as Tiff suddenly calm about everything, SAK being the police force, and Marx & Yin Yarn are rulers of Dream Land. Tokkori then spied on them and realized that the strange things are their doing. Now Tokkori (with a somehow unaffected Galacta Knight and Prince Fluff) better find a way to change everything back to normal before the two sorcerrers realize that the spell didn't work on the birds. 42 Bandcargoon After finding out how much money marching bands get, Dedede orders Escargoon to form a band. Escargoon then started a music class and invited almost the whole town. Can Escargoon make the perfect band, or will he get whacked by Dedede's hammer? (inspired by the Spongebob episode "Band Geeks") 43 Hide And Seek Meltdown The kids (with a reluctant Tiff) decide to play hide and seek. But to make it interesting, they are going to hide in different parts of Dream Land. Dedede & Escargoon heard about the hide and seek game, so they go crash the game and get Kirby lost. Shortly after the scheme began, they ended up lost in the forest (without their tree cutting equipment). Can the kids find them, or will they ignore them. 44-45 Elementary My Dear Tuff When the Waddle Dee's start disappearing from the castle. Tiff gets suspicious of the disappearances and she, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, and Kirby investigate. As the investigation leads to Marx's temple (the one he was imprisoned in, if you don't remember that), the kids better save the Waddle Dee's before Marx succedes in making them release Dark Mind from the mirror again. 46 Operation: Castle Raid Castle Dedede is under attack by SAK, and they appear to be after Galaxia. The knights, Galacta Knight, and Kirby have to keep Galaxia away from SAK or else they would have Galaxia's power. 47-50 Dark And Marx Rising Even when SAK failed to retrieve Galaxia, Marx and Dark Mind create phenomenons to destroy Dream Land. While the two being are causing destruction, Kirby & friends (with Galacta Knight) need to find a way to stop the three phenomenons from destroying Dream Land and defeate Marx and Dark Mind. 51-54 The Return Of The Revenge Of 02 02 has returned with upgraded cybernetics and an army of a robot version of The Dark Matter. A fairy named Ribbon shows up in Dream Land and tells Kirby & friends about the take over of her home planet and the scatter of the crystal pieces. Meanwhile, Marx agrees to help out 02 with universal domination (thinking that he will destroy Dream Land with the new Dark Matter) and informs Kirby's other enemies (Yin Yarn, Dark Mind, and the rest of SAK) about it. Then Kirby & friends meet a famous artist (and Tiff's idol) Adeline. Will our heroes stop the new and improved threat? (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards adaption) 55 Aboard Battleship Hallberd Mark II After the crystal shard in Dream Land are gathered, the crew of the original Hallberd (except Mayor Len and Kit Cosmos, and now including Fololo and Falala) board the Battleship Hallberd Mark II. Dedede, Escargoon, Waddle Doo, and a few Waddle Dee's came along just to get revenge on 02 for possessing them. Which planet will our heroes go to first? 56 2,000 Leagues On The Dessert The crew landed on a dessert on Rock Star. They splitted into groups of three (Tokkori with Fololo and Falala, Kawasaki with Dr. Yabui and Gus, Samo with Mabel and Chief Bookem, The knight, Dedede with Escargoon and Waddle Doo, and Kirby with Tiff and Tuff) while Ribbon and Adeline check out a nearby temple. Each group find a crystal shard in the dessert and have some difficulty walking in a hot dessert. 57 Kirby And The Temple of Pix After the events of the previous issue, the crew entered the temple to find more shards. And the only shards there is guarded by three living crystals named Pix. Kirby has to battle them inorder to retrieve the shards. Meanwhile Dedede & Escargoon got lost in the temple and ended up in a maze. 58-59 Underwater Crystal Search Knuckle Joe, Sirica, and the good ninja followed the Hallberd all the way to Aqua Star. The trio agreed to find the crystal shards with the crew. They soon find that most of the shards are found by SAK (with a shark shaped submarine) under orders of Marx and 02. Meanwhile, Adeline accidently spilled paint on a figurehead that shaped like a paint brush (no thanks to Tiff who wants an autograph). This turn of events released Drawcia from the Portrait Realm once again. Can our heroes defeat SAK and Drawcia and get the shards. 60 Teacher's SAK After SAK's previous defeat, they came across some more surviving monsters while on their way back to Ripple Star. It turns out that these surviving monsters are from the monster training school (seen in the Phan Phan episode). SAK then took in the vacationing clowns and teachers place, incase the training school would later be a part of SAK. (this is the only issue that neither Kirby nor his friends appeared in, other than being mentioned alot) 61 Jungle Swarm The crew (with Knuckle Joe, Sirica, and the good ninja) arrive on Neo Star, only to find its jungle completely overrun with bee like bugs. When Ribbon got a closer look at these bugs, they find out that their made of buttons (Buttonbees) and realize that the bugs are one of Yin Yarn's yarn monsters. Can Kawasaki's love for cooking help with getting the shards from Yin Yarn? (inspired by the Aladdin episode "Love Bug") 62 A Volcanic Misadventure Kirby, Tokkori, Adeline, Ribbon, Dedede, Escargoon, Meta Knight, and Waddle Doo enter a volcano while the rest of the crew search the mountains. The group soon encounter a huge blob of lava named Magman, and it has some shards. Will our heroes get Magman's shards or will they get burned? 63-64 The Factory of Shiver Star Galacta Knight is revealed to have stowed away on the Hallberd, and appears to know where most of the shards on Shiver Star are. Before the crew leave the ship, Galacta Knight warns them to "Beware of the machine sent to space by a legless creature". Kirby and the gang then find an abandoned factory in the frozen waste land. Adeline also finds a robot in the factory and reactiavated it, the robot then started chasing Adeline. Escargoon then remembers that the robot is the one he built years ago, but he rejected it due to a malfunction and jetisoned it to the deaths of space. Can our heroes get the shards from the robot? 65 Hallberd Mark II vs. The Dark Fleet While on the way to Ripple Star, the Hallberd encounter a fleet that belongs to the Dark Matter Robots. The villains (Marx, Yin Yarn, Dark Mind, and 02. SAK decided that they don't need Marx to plot against Kirby.) had announced that their going to take the shards by force. Kirby and the gang better battle the fleet inorder to get to Ripple Star. 66-67 Yin Yarn Strikes Back After the fleet got destroyed, Yin Yarn attacks the Hallberd by himself with Fangora (the dragon boss). Prince Fluff then reveals himself that he was hiding in the storage room. Yin Yarn and Fangora proceded to find Kirby while wrecking the Hallberd. Will Kirby and Prince Fluff defeat the dragon made of yarn? 68 The Fortune Teller Hunter Samo thinks that Mabel is kidnapped after she mysteriously disappeared. Kawasaki, Gus, and Dedede each tell a story of what they did before Mabel vanished. Why did Mabel dissapear and who did it? 69-70 Saving Ripple Star Faries The Hallberd finnaly landed in Ripple Star. The crew (with Prince Fluff) learned that the fairies are put into prison camps by the Dark Matter Robots. So before they go into the citadel, everyone must rescue the fairies and avoid detection from the robots. Meanwhile, 02, Marx, and Dark Mind (Yin Yarn fled back to Por Star, Dream Land after the events of issue 67) put in the finishing touches of their master plan. 71-74 Battle For Ripple Star After rescueing the fairies, Kirby and the gang stormed the citadel to stop 02. Once they got to the top of the citadel, the three villains reveal their plan to merge Dark Mind and 02 together so they can easily take over the galaxy. The queen is then seen under a trance and literaly acting like a butler. And when Kirby & friends destroyed another hoard of Dark Matter robots, Marx managed to use the remaining shards' power to magically merge 02 and Dark Mind (thus becoming "Dark 02"). Later, SAK showed up and started fighting alongside the rest of the crew (same reason shown in issue 65) against and army of Dark Matter robots. Will our heroes defeat Dark 02? (This is both 02 and Dark Minds last appearance) 75 Celebration On The Hallberd After the destruction of Dark 02, Kirby and the rest of the crew celebrates the real destruction of the Dark Matter before they head home for Dream Land. Meanwhile SAK (now enemies with Kirby again) head for Dream Land where they can plan their next move on Kirby. (this is the only milestone that does not end in part 4 of a story arc. This is also Ribbon and Adeline's last appearance.) 76-79 Nova's Gauntlet A mystical being that drifts across the galaxy has been sighted and coming towards Dream Land. The kids then read about that the being is Nova and that he has a real powerfull gauntlet inside of him. When Marx hears that Nova is coming to Dream Land, its a race against time between Kirby & Marx. 80 Hot Winged Bird Yin Yarn has summoned a yarn monster named Hot Wings, and they star spreading fear to all the birds in Dream Land. Dyna Blade's chick then gets taken hostage by Hot Wings. Can Kirby & Tokkori save Dyna Blade's chick from Hot Wings and Yin Yarn? Meanwhile Tiff and Tuff notice some flames appearing in Cappy Town. Then they find out that Dyna Blade is saving her baby from Hot Wings (who is causing the flames) and go help Kirby. 81 As The Portrait Realm Turns Fololo and Falala got sucked into the Portrait Realm by the reactivated transporter and encounter Drawcia. Drawcia then uses the transporter as an oppurtunity to attack Kirby. Will Fololo and Falala (or Fofa since they used to be one person) get out of the portrait realm and assist Kirby? 82-83 To Catch a Ally For several Issues, SAK has been plotting against Kirby and keep on failing. Right now they figured out that Kirby always wins because of his assistance from Tiff and Tuff. And if the siblings are not here to help, Kirby will be easier to get rid of. Now SAK are targeting Tiff and Tuff first, then Kirby. 84 Hotel Dedede Dedede has started a hotel business in Cappy Town, and made the castle residents (except the Waddles Dees) it's employee's. Tiff and her family then got tired of their new job and dicided to go boss the guests untill they get their respect. 85-86 Double Yarn Yin Yarn has summoned a group of yarn monsters that looked like swords (the ones that a possessed Meta Knight used in "Epic Yarn") and has made a tank like robot made of yarn to pilot (Yin Yarns mecha form). Prince Fluff then got attacked first by the yarn swords and went to Kirby for assistance. Meta Knight also joined in the battle against Yin Yarn. (this is Yin Yarn and Prince Fluff's last appearance) 87-88 Painting Of A Doubt Thanks to the power of Nova's gauntlet, Marx was able to free Drawcia from the Portrait Realm once again. Drawcia immediatly showed up in Cappy Town and brought all of the artistic pictures to life. Will Kirby and the gang send Drawcia back to the Portrait Realm, or will they literaly get erased? (this is Drawcia's last appearance) 89 Marx's Big Plan With all the villains (except SAK) gone, Marx has come up with a brilliant plan to destroy Dream Land. He is going to move Dream Land away from the sun so it can freeze like a second ice age. Meanwhile, SAK has found out about Marx's plan and go to Kirby for help (their worried that they will get frozen before they can get rid of Kirby). 90 Search For The Elemental Gems The outcome of the previous issue delayed Marx's world freezing plan. So inorder to get the guantlet away from him, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Tokkori, the knights (including Galacta knight), Fololo and Falala travel through the same forest Tuff once traveled (from the episode when Kirby swallowed a Noddy) to find the elemental gems. Will they succeed? 91-92 Attack Of The 50 ft. Mecha Even though Marx's plan has delayed, SAK felt that they can still get rid of Kirby. They built a giant robot shaped like the robot boss from "The Amazing Mirror". SAK then released the robot out to Cappy Town to hunt down Kirby. Is Kirby up against the mechanized menace? 93 Night Of The Living Shadow Marx uses his gauntlet to bring the shadows of the castle residents to life. The shadows then through a wild party, which is driving everyone crazy. Kirby and the gang must find a way to put their shadows back to their feet. 94 Dream Quake When Marx has start to lose patience of freezing Dream Land, he uses the gauntlet to create earth quakes so he can levitate large boulders. However, the earth quakes will try to destroy Kabuu. Will Kirby and the gang stop the earth quakes before the warp star is lost? 95-96 Armageddon Sub-Zero After several days trying to figure out how the elemental gems work, Kirby & friends found out that Marx's plan has finally begun. Marx then uses his guantlet to create chaos aroung Dream Land. Galacta Knight, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, and the good ninja arrived to put a stop to the freezing of Dream Land. Later, Marx has sent Dedede and Escargoon to his own gauntlet (because of the fact that Dedede is the king). The final countdown begins as our heroes attempt to get the guantlet off of Marx. 97-100 The Final Showdown, Nuff Said (finale) Continuing where the last issue left off, Marx has divided himself to four Marx's. Each have a different elemental attack (fire, ice, wind and rock), knowing that Kirby's copy abilitys have a weakness to the opposite element. Meanwhile, SAK is struggling to find and get rid of Kirby while avoiding the chaos Marx has created. Kirby manages to beat the Marx's, but he, Tiff, Tuff, Tokkori, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, the good ninja, and the knights found out that it was all a diversion. Marx has used the guantlet to combine the elements into a monstrous version of himself (a resemblance to the game version of him while battling him) with him as the brain. During an intense battle, Kirby has remembered the star rod and swallowed the warp star. Kirby the combined the star rod's power with the elemental gems to attack Marx. Kirby then uses full power of the star rod on Marx, which causes Marx to get launched to the orbit and blow up into hundreds of stars (similar to the climax of "Jirachi Wish Maker"). Kirby returns the gauntlet to Nova, and thanks Kirby for the return. Kirby returns to the surface of Dream Land with everyone (including a recently freed Dedede and Escargoon) cheering for his victory. After Marx's defeat, SAK had decided to give up on trying to get rid of Kirby, and they started their own amusement park. Tiff then narrates that Kirby has saved Dream Land and restored peace once again (similar to the end of "Fright To The Finish). New characters Dark Matter Dark entities are seemingly as powerfull as N.M.E. After N.M.E's destruction, they started taking advantage of it, and bent on universal domination. The Dark Matter later gets replace with robotic versions of them by a cybernetic 02. 02 The leader of the Dark Matter. He once tried to take over Dream Land with N.M.E out of the way. 02 later gets into a battle with Kirby after he and Tokkori breached their flying fortress, but later ends up being defeated even with a monstrous sized Dark Matter and later got caught in the fortress' explosion. Thanks to the efforts of SAK, 02 gets rebuilt into a cyborg and goes after Kirby. He later gets defeated and vowed that he will be back. It turns out he was right, at some point he built an army of robotic Dark Matter and took over Ripple Star. 02 even upgraded his cybernetics and came to Dream Land to announce his return on Marx. He is currently on Ripple Star with Kirby's other enemies (excluding Dedede and Drawcia). 02 is later merged with Dark Mind (becoming Dark 02) and takes on Kirby in the Ripple Star citadel. Kirby then became Crash Kirby and destroyed Dark 02, making 02 the first villain to get killed off. Marx An evil sorcerer imprisoned by the ancient cappy civilization for his evil deeds. In the comic Marx is more evil and powerful, has limbs and a body, and more hostile. He is the most recurring and most powerful villain in the comic series. He is most known for temporary gaining the power to control elements so he can destroy the entire world with this power in "Journey To New Star City". According to Galacta Knight, Marx was once a part of Nightmare Enterprises as a contract monster. But soon betrayed N.M.E. after receiving his powers. several star warriors (including a still ageless Galacta Knight) before Meta Knight appeared have battled him on what will soon to be Cappy Town. After his defeat, he is sealed away in a temple by the ancient cappy civilization. Marx then teamed up with 02 and recruited the other villains to find the pieces of Ripple Stars master crystal. He plans to merge Dark Mind and 02 together to easily control the galaxy, but flees after Crash Kirby defeated Dark 02. Marx later gets the power gauntlet from Nova before Kirby & friends at the last second. Now he got his power to control elements back. Marx later attempts to freeze Dream Land by moving it further away from the sun. Marx then battled Kirby in an elemental hybrid version of himself. Marx is then destroyed when Kirby used the star rod to launch him into space. Luckily Kirby managed to get and return the gauntlet to Nova. (visualize him voiced by Tim Curry while producing the webcomic) Prince Fluff Hero of Patch Land and Yin Yarns rival. Kirby and Tokkori first meet him when they got sent to Patch Land. Fluff agreed to help them get home and defeat Yin Yarn. He appears in most of Yin Yanr's appearances. He along with Galacta Knight stowed away on the Battleship Halberd Mark II, and assisted the crew in the battle against the Dark Matter robots. Fluff later went back to Patch Land after Yin Yarn got destroyed, and bidded a farewell to Kirby and friends before he left. Yin Yarn The evil sorcerer made of yarn from Patch Land. Marx has made contact with Yin Yarn at some point before issue #9. A disguised Marx then gave Kirby the magic sock and let Yin Yarn enter Dream Land. Unlike Marx Yin Yarn rellies on his yarn monsters (most of which are bosses from "Kirby's Epic Yarn") to fight Kirby during his plans. In issues 85-86, Yin Yarn has decided to use two yarn monsters at the same time. He later physically fights Kirby (he's pretty fast, even when he fights with yarn monsters), but his needles soon got sliced (thanks to Sword Kirby's energy wave from a sword swing) and Yin Yarn explodes after getting sliced too. And all that was left of him, is his button mustache. Galacta Knight A wise knight that has helped Kirby and his friends with mystical situations. He first appeared when Tuff accidentally released Dark Mind. He also gives them advice and riddles that will help Kirby and friends on their adventures. In the comic series, he is an ally instead of an enemy character. In issue 35, it is revealed that Galacta Knight has trained Meta Knight a while after Marx's imprisonment. Galacta Knight is present in the crowd during Kirby's return from his battle with Marx. Dark Mind A mystical being that was imprisoned in the magic mirror. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, and Curio found the mirror, and Tuff accidentally dropped it and released Dark Mind. Dark Mind is later sent back in the mirror when Kirby distracted him (by battling him while Dark Mind is in his big orange eye form) while the kids put the mirror back together. His mirror is shortly found by Marx at the end of issue 29 and declared that Dark Mind shall rise again. In issues 44-45, Marx forces the Waddle Dee's to split the mirror in half in order to release Dark Mind. Although Marx managed to release Dark Mind, he ended up being defeated when the kids escaped with the Waddle Dee's. Dark Mind is currently in Marx's temple until the time is right to go with the "big plan". He and Marx then controlled the weather (A tornado in Kabuu Canyon, a huge blob of water at the beach, and the volcano erupting flaming boulders) to destroy Dream Land. Kirby then battled the two beings as "Mirror Kirby". Both Marx and Dark Mind then fled after defeat. Dark Mind and 02 later merged into "Dark 02" and fights Kirby. Luckily Crash Kirby is able to destroy Dark 02 and seals Dark Mind's spirit into his mirror. His mirror is then buried on Ripple Star so the fairies may keep a close eye on him. Drawcia The witch of the Portrait Realm. She came to Dream Land after Dedede unknowingly set a portal to the Portrait Realm to his new art museum. Drawcia then brings Dedede's art to life and took over the museum. Kirby later defeated her and sent her back to the Portrait Realm, but not before vowing revenge on Kirby. She later gets accidentally released after Adeleine spilled paint on a figurehead that leads to the Portrait Realm. Drawcia shortly gets sent back after Kirby tricked SAK into launching a missile into the paintbrush shaped figurehead. Marx later frees her with the power of Nova's gauntlet. Drawcia then brought all the art to life and used them to fight Kirby. Luckily, Paint Kirby is able to banish Drawcia back to the Portrait Realm forever. Ribbon A young fairy from Ripple Star. She ended in Dream Land due to her planets master crystal being shattered and scattered across the galaxy. She shortly befriended Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Tokkori (and later Adeleine) after her landing. Ribbon has joined the crew of the Battleship Halberd Mark II to find the remaining crystal shards. Adeleine A famous artist that visited Dream Land to paint its beautiful landscape. She was befriended by Kirby & friends after they saved her from a robot Dark Matter. Adeleine is one of the characters that joined the crew of Battleship Halberd Mark II. A running gag is that Tiff keeps asking for an autograph due to being a fan of her. Tiff finally gets her autograph before Adeleine departs Cappy Town to continue her work. Category:Comic Category:Matteso586 Category:Fanon Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Comic